Alexi
Summary Alexi is an OC created by Luxardel on March 25th, 2018. Part of the Xros Revolution multiverse. In this world, crime is not foreign. Sinister syndicates and Mafia groups are on the loose, taking advantage of the helpless populace. It is Alexi's job to stop them and maintain order wherever she can. At Advanced City Enforcement Headquarters, she is regarded as the most capable agent and detective they have. However, there is more to her abilities that even she is unaware of. After learning that she had a robotic body and that the organization was using her as a base to develop other female cyborgs through unethical practices, she left in search of them to not only free them from ACE's control but to also learn what their motives are and what her role was in their affairs. Appearance Though she appears and behaves as a female, Alexi's true gender is unknown. She is 6' tall with fair skin color. Her hair is a midnight blue color. Her eyes are sky blue as well. She will be seen wearing either an ACE standard issued outfit (light blue Colonel jacket, navy khakis, and black boots) or the outfit that was designed for her and the other cyborg counterparts (White bodysuit with accented trim that glows a certain color depending on the cyborg). Personality Alexi is very intelligent and capable of seeing through people. She is also very caring and like to see people getting along and treating each other right. She is not easily angered. She will be saddened before getting angry, which only happens when others are done wrong. Although her job may involve fighting others, she would much rather not fight if there is an alternative option. She also has her own personal beliefs and morals which she'll hold over her own desires. For instance, she had once been romantically in love with Officer Brye at ACE Headquarters. However, she learned of something about her past that challenged the morality of her relationship with him. This ultimately led to the decision of leaving said relationship. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good' Name: 'Axelia "Alexi" Cosma Eunomia' Origin: Unknown Gender: Unknown (Female) Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown (Cyborg???) Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 6' 0" Likes: Fairness, Taking walks Dislikes: Disrespect, Complete darkness Eye Color: Sky Blue Hair Color: Midnight Blue Hobbies: Values: Keeping things in order Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Androids Previous Affiliation: ACE Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 3-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation (Assimilation with technology), Power Nullification (Can nullify any ability as long as she understands how it works), Resistance, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Information Analysis (Basic), Physics Manipulation, Hacking, Charging (Absorbs energy from the sun through solar panel like hair; boosts stats throughout charge). 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level '(Defeated Anashi with an attack that can destroy galaxies.) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Fought Anashi while flying between galaxies.) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar '(Managed to push back solid attacks from Anashi with the weight of a star.) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic '(Can shoot charged energy bolts capable of destroying galaxies.) 'Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level '(Withstood various reality warping attacks from Anashi that can destroy galaxies.) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can be highly active without end as long as she is in the sunlight or fully charged.) 'Range: Multi-Galaxy Level Standard Equipment: Hi-Tech Pistol Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 'Victories against stronger opponents are highly dependent on her Sentence attack. 'Feats: ''' *Managed to nullify and take down all of her female cyborg counterparts single handedly. *Taken down multiple syndicates and mafias around the world. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Cannons - '''Mechanical arms pop open like machines with circles in palms used to blast various things. Varies between the Androids (Alexi only shoots energy). *'Finger Phone - Numbers display on nails where she can bend her fingers to dial the numbers and use her thumb and pinky as the talking device. *'Cerebral Internet - '''Can browse the internet using her body's built in hardware. Information displays on retinas. *'Mercury Skin - When damaged, skin flows back together and hardens after repair. *'Sentence - '''Alexi releases a special energy wave that can nullify any ability the opponent may be using. This only works if she knows how the ability works and the opponent is at or below her tier. '''Key:' Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Physics Users Category:Hackers Category:The Revert Series Category:Xros Revolution Category:Regeneration Users Category:Luxardel's Pages